


Collar & Leash (Bellamione Smut)

by My Dark Void (LoopyLeBlack)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, First Love, G!P, Light BDSM, My First Smut, Omegaverse, One Shot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLeBlack/pseuds/My%20Dark%20Void
Summary: (NSFW) Young Hermione is being very needy of a certain rough but loving Death Eater.Filthy 'Omegaverse' smut, (but not really) I'd like to call it 'Magical Playtime'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 164





	Collar & Leash (Bellamione Smut)

It was late noon and it wouldn't take long for Bellatrix to come home. Hermione was finishing up all the necessary preparations for her sweet little surprise for her Death Eater.

She knows what Bellatrix likes and she is more than willing to give it to her.

She has done a some shopping earlier today, she brought her lovers favorite fire-whiskey at the liquor store, got fresh vegetables along with other groceries for tonight's dinner that she was already working on, and last but certainly not least she went to the pet shop. 

Placing the potatoes in the oven before she makes her way to the kitchen table, grabbing the plastic bag with a cat and dog on it, she had to go to the Muggle word to get the items she wanted.

Hermione's hand reached inside the bag and she pulled out a long strong chain that is meant for a big dog, tugging it with both hands to check if it really was as strong as it looks. It did not disappoint the Mudblood-girl. There was another item left in the bag and Hermione was pretty excited for it.

With greedy hands she gets out the item, it's a collar, a pastel pink dog collar with a small delicate ribbon in the middle. - Cute - She thinks to herself as she opens up the strap.

Seemingly pleased with herself she gets to the bedroom, flicking her wand to quickly make the bed proper, since it was still a mess from their playtime this morning. They both always love to have a 'good morning fuck' before they start the day. 

Hermione removes both her shirt and jeans, went to the dresser and got out the lingerie she had planned to wear as a surprise for her lover. Once she was done changing she hopped to the mirror to look if it was indeed what she intended, getting the collar from the bedside table and tried to put around her neck.

After a little clumsy minute she finally she managed to get the collar as tight around her neck as she wants to be and she puts the ribbon proper in the front. Hermione she was right, the collar indeed matches perfectly with her pink lingerie.

Not sure what to do with her hair she decides to only tousle it up a little bit, more so that she wouldn't look too proper in her pastel colors. No make-up, never make-up, Bellatrix dislikes it with a burning passion when her little Mudblood wears make-up, she says it ruins her pretty face.

\-----------------------------------------

''Love, I'm home'' Hermione hears her lover mutter and toss off her boots at the front door as she sits down in the living room, waiting for her to enter the room.

''Babe, are home? Really I've had the most--'' Bella's mouth fell open at the sight when she enters the living room. Her young lover was sitting down on the floor on her knees, holding up both of her hands in front of her, within her hands laying the chain leash she brought earlier today.

Looking up at the older woman with pleading eyes and a soft smirk for her to take the leash before she quickly looks down to the floor, still having her hands up. Bellatrix eagerly rips the chain out of her hands as she made her way to the couch, holding the leash short for her lover to follow.

''So my little pet wants to play and obey?'' Hermione didn't answer and has her eyes set on the floor, just simply nodding her head as a reply. Hoping silently Bellatrix would do as she so pleased with her.

The older woman wraps a part of the chain around Hermione's neck and puts the end of the leash in her lovers mouth, gently patting her head when she was done. ''Fetch me a drink then, I think you already know what I want''

Hermione turned around and crawled on all fours to the bar across the room, adjusting her panties as she got up, her hand sliding over her behind before she squeezes it and gives a provocative look at Bellatrix as she pours her a fire-whiskey, Bellatrix's thirst in her girlfriend was meanwhile reaching it's peak.

Holding the whiskey in both hands as she slowly walks back, the leash still between her teeth, kneeling down in front of Bellatrix to hand her over the glass. ''My Master'' immediately turning her eyes back to the floor, having a suppressed little smirk that was slightly visible for her lover to see.

Gently getting the chain back out of her lover's mouth before Bellatrix yanks it hard, so hard Hermione falls over on her hands, winding the chain partially around her own wrist to get her closer to her legs. ''Such good little pet you are today, Daddy likes the pink on you, but I think that much is clear''

Harshly grabbing on to Hermione's small breast, her thumb sliding into her bra to feel her soft skin. Her lover is young, very young, yet so unbelievably corrupted when it comes down to her fantasies. Not once did Bellatrix need to instruct her anything in bed, she always comes up with the most luscious ideas herself.

Hermione likes it rough, dirty and sometimes humiliation is what she wants to get from her Death Eater. She knows it's all play, and they both love to play.

They live together for the last 8 months and things are going more than well, the girl has a strict Master when she so pleases it, and the woman has herself a little filthy slut whenever she wants. And to top it all off, they also happen to love each other very deeply.

Bellatrix would go through hell and back for her girlfriend, and if anybody ever touches her in a way she doesn't approve they will most likely end up dead. Probably a very slow and painful dead too, because this Mudblood-girl means everything to her.

Sending a rush of lust through the girl's body when Bellatrix calls herself Daddy, Hermione felt the collar did what she had hoped for when her lover yanks it again to direct her to sit between her legs. 

Hermione knows how to drive her Death Eater crazy, and she knows how to get her Daddy out to play.

Bellatrix quickly finishes her whiskey, putting down the glass on the side-table in arm reach before she pounds her fist down on it as her other hand pinches Hermione's already hard nipple. 

Leaning back into the couch to tease Hermione with her foot, moving her toes over her inner thigh and sliding them softly over her already wet panties, pressing down on her clit before her big toe goes down and slightly digs in Hermione's entrance through her panties. 

Hermione let's out a moan that she tried to hold back, initially wanting to press herself down like the whore she is for Bellatrix at this moment.

Wrapping the chain tighter around her wrist, Bellatrix pulls her up a bit so the girl would understand that she should undo the the buttons of her lovers jeans.

''You are first going to be sweet for Daddy, before Daddy fills you up where you so need me'' Hermione didn't wait another second and got her hands up Bellatrix's jeans, her nails slightly scratching over the fabric before she opens up the buttons and pulls her jeans down to the floor where it belongs.

Lips attacking wet panties right away, her hands finding the elastic band so she should do the same to her panties. Only removing her lips from the fabric to get rid of it, she quickly kiss over her lovers exposed glistering slit, nibbling softly on her clit before she licks down the length between her folds.

Swallowing her lovers wetness when she makes her way to her center, she knows Bellatrix loves it when she cleans her up like a good pet. 

Moving her thumb over her throbbing clit when she pushes her tongue deep inside the entrance of the now blissful witch, who was bucking her hips so her Mudblood has full access. 

Bellatrix had her fingers tangled in dirty blonde hair to keep the girl's head in position, she rolls her hips up and down to face-fuck her girlfriend where she needs to feel her most. 

Hermione pressing in her tongue even deeper when she feels the woman gets more excited with every thrust, moving her tongue as far inside as she can when Bellatrix presses herself upon her mouth to lick her deeper, her nose pressing against her lover's clit as it was difficult for her to keep breathing during her tasteful job.

Bellatrix let's out a grunt and pulls he girl up by the leash, ''Enough warming up, I want to feel how tight you are for me today, little pet'' Hermione got up on her feet so the woman could rise up from the couch, only to be brought back roughly to her knees the second she stood up, falling back on all fours. 

''Nobody said you could stand, am I wrong? Now come with me''

Having the chain over her shoulder Bellatrix makes her way to their bedroom, with Hermione following like a bitch in heat on hands and knees.

Throwing off the rest of her cloths before she drags Hermione to the bed, pulling her hair to place her where she wants to have her.

Pushing her head and shoulders on to the bed as her legs are laying over the edge with her feet on the floor, roughly kicking them apart to make the girl spread out her legs. Grabbing her lover by her wet cunt as she slips her panties aside and slides her finger over her slit before she enters roughly.

''Aw, I think my little girl needs more of me today, doesn't she? So wet and so willing already for me to take'' Bellatrix could feel Hermione's cunt wants to have more as her walls tighten around her finger, letting a hungry moan escape her lips, pressing up her ass for Bella to go deeper.

''Yes Daddy, please,'' she sounds desperate at this point, she'd take anything and everything if Bellatrix asks her to.

Pulling her hair to lift up the girl's head, pressing her own center against her lover rear, ''So decently raised too, my little pet girl'' the woman clearly had a smirk on her face as Hermione could hear in her voice.

''Please Daddy, please fuck your little Mudblood slut, I will do anything to feel you inside of me'' Releasing the grip from her hair, making the leash shorter by wrapping it around the girls neck a couple of times, she pulls it hard as she forces another finger inside her soaked Mudblood.

The girl now gagging, and her body responding to the pressure on her throat and womanhood. Feeling teeth dig into her shoulder, Bellatrix softly mumbles a spell on her skin when she removed her fingers and puts them in the girl's mouth. ''If you want to be a big girl, then I will fuck you like a big girl'' 

Hermione draws out a long loud moan underneath her gagging, her lover still pulling the chain as the collar cuts on her throat. She feels Bellatrix enter her slowly, her warm hand moving over her stomach, down to her belly, softly pressing down the palm of her hand.

''You feel that, baby?'' Adjusting herself against the girls entrance, she feels the girls is more than ready to receive what she is about to give to her little girl.

Biting her lip, whimpering in pleasure as she tries to to push her back against Bellatrix's chest, gasping between moans. ''Yes Daddy, please,'' she rolls her head back even more to whisper into her lovers ear, ''fuck me, fuck me hard, my Love''

Spreading her legs even wider as Bellatrix forces herself deep inside, putting her fingers under Hermione's collar so she could keep her head in position. Bella's lips brushing over Hermione's neck as grunts escape her mouth when she fucks the girl. 

Tears are burning behind Hermione's eyes, her teeth are gritted when she tries to look at Bellatrix, groaning inwardly when she feels her lover move faster and deeper to find the pace they both crave.

One hard yank back on the collar before she forces the girls head back on the bed and her fingers find her swollen bud of nerves as she fucks her Mudblood a little harder. Trusting her deep and hard to hear cute little sounds of air escaping from her throat, her moaning so primal. 

Not much more was needed for Hermione to cum screaming. Bellatrix starts to pound harder, deeper until she thought she felt the girls womb when she feels the girl walls tighten around her, with a loud screech as a result in both pain and pleasure. It was music in Bellatrix's ears.

Bellatrix slowly lowers her upper body so her breasts where pressing down against Hermione's back, her lips placing loving kisses and little bites on her shoulder.

Hermione tries to reach for Bellatrix black curls as she feels like she can't take it any longer. Her nails digging in Bella's scalp as her lover was having her way with her, it hurts, but it hurts so good she want's more.

''What do you want my love?'' Bellatrix bites down in the hollow of Hermione's neck, holding her hips down with both hands, as she makes small but fast thrusting motions with her hip.

Struggling to answer, being completely out of breath, ''inside-- cum inside me Daddy'' 

Bellatrix slowly pulls out only to slam herself back inside at the sound of the girl moaning in discontent of losing the friction that felt so good. Fucking her faster as she was holding the girl still, making small jerking movements, pulling the leash on tight to force Hermione's head up, licking her neck before whispering in her ear. 

''Such dirty little whore you are,'' crying out loud in pleasure Hermione feels the pressure burning from inside her core, wanting to burst out.

Pushing her ass up against her Death Eater to take her even deeper inside when she feels she starts to climax, not allowing her to pull out, she clench her walls tight around her. Her nails digging in the bed sheets and Bellatrix neck.

Squirting as soon she feels Bellatrix reaching her climax as well, the woman grunting against her neck when she fills her up inside with warm love fluid. 

Wrapping her arms tightly around Hermione waist to keep her in place as she keeps ejaculating, her fingers soaking wet when she slides them over her lover's clit, making slow but big circles. 

Grunting and panting she keeps herself still inside her young lover, with every now and again a soft but deep push, not wanting to let go of her hold around the girl's stomach.

Hermione chuckles softly between little moans, loving the warm feeling of Bellatrix's cum inside her. ''And just in time for dinner,'' she slowly pushes her ass against Bellatrix to hear what state she was in. Not being disappointed with the growls she hears as she tries to turn around without causing her lover too much pain.

''But I'm having you for dessert'' she said playing with the ribbon on Hermione's collar, ''and this stays on, I think it looks pretty on you.''

Kissing the Death Eater deeply on her lips, still feeling her inside. ''I know what my lovely big bad Death Eater likes''

Letting her body weight fall on top of the girl, kissing her jaw, then her lips, her hands sliding lovingly over her soft body. ''I love you,'' she rests her head on Hermione's shoulder, her eyes almost falling shut as her energy was being fully drained.

''I love you too, very much,'' running her fingers in the woman's curls, her other hand resting on her stomach. She is having a mischievous smirk on her face and Hermione is more than happy her that her little surprise was a success.

She felt Bellatrix's magic had worn off, feeling their warm fluids dripping out of her, some ran down her leg as the dark witch nibbled on to her neck, small kisses followed before she unhooked the chain from Hermione's collar. 

Crossing one leg over Hermione's, her fingers trailing over the smooth skin of her beautiful small breasts. ''My princess''

**Author's Note:**

> first smut, don't judge xD


End file.
